Cindermana
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Sasunaru,Cinderella's sick! we need a fill in! NARUTOOO! oocnessssss i know you'll like this, i swear. :


A/N: woooo! Lol. I actually had this idea for some time, never really got to actually attempting it until now though, (for whatever reason…) this is actually like a better version of my story "The Substitute's Office". So any who, yea, hope you like it! -^^- / note: italic=flashback.

Naruto walked in backwards through the 2 big kitchen doors. His hands were full with a black tub that had the dirty dishes of about 5 tables.

"Teme! I got some more dishes for ya~!" he said in a sweet voice, despite the context of what he had said.

"hn." Was the ravens usual and present reply. He removed his hands from the sink, wiped them on his apron, and claimed the tub and Naruto's hands at that. At the feel of Sasuke's warm hands cupping his own, Naruto blushed quite a bit. While he was thinking about other things those hands would be good for, he failed to realize he was starring deeply and intently at the young Uchiha.

"…Dobe." He thought, ripping the tub from Naruto's grasp. He angrily threw the dishes in the water, which made quite a splash. As the water hit Naruto's face; he quickly shook all unrighteous thoughts from his mind.

"Ah! Teme; you got water all over me, you… EVERYTHING!"

"Hn. You say it like it's not your fault."

"How is this MY fault!" And for once in Sasuke's 16 years of living, he actually didn't know. He knew deep in the pit of him that at least a portion of the blame belonged to that loud mouth patsukuni (1), but he couldn't shake the feeling that… most of it belonged to him.

"I don't know. It just… is."

"Do you know how much sense that doesn't make?"

"Apparently I don't;" he removed his hands from the water and wiped them on his apron once more. Sasuke walked to the corner of the room, picked up a chair, and sat it in the middle of the floor by the sink he and Naruto were standing by.

"Please… explain." He said leaning back in his chair, giving Naruto a smirk.

"I-Uh…Well- ya see there's that matter of, uh-um…" Naruto began to blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"See? You don't know any more about the matter than I do. So let's just leave it be, hm?" Sasuke said, trying to avoid the fact that he really was wrong.

"ya; su-sure, ok." Naruto leaned on the counter behind him.

"Naruto; Might I remind you, you have a job that you are currently being paid to do, and are not doing." A tall man with gray hair covering one eye said, popping only his upper body through the doors. Naruto looked at him with aggravation before grabbing a towel, his tub and following Kakashi's head out the door. Sasuke just sat in the chair, smiling at the spot where Naruto had stood.

"That cute little dobe…" he thought, getting up and putting the chair back in its rightful corner. Naruto headed towards table 18, he had to dodge about 5 people dressed up as either Winnie the pooh, Dopey, timon and pumba, or Mickey mouse himself. After bussing about 7 more tables, it was everyone's lunch break. Naruto and Sasuke sat at one of the empty tables, soon to be joined by Grumpy. He took off the foam head to reveal a boy the same age with a pony tail and an expression that would make sympathy poor out your ears.

"Summer job… working in Florida… giant character suit… global warming… I'm gonna die." He said through breaths.

"Yo, shika; Chill." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his lemon-aid. With a small glance and flash of his eye, Shika blasted the giant foam character head at the Uchiha's noggin. And with a *_floof!_*, it bounced off his head, and into the booth behind them.

"Jeez, now I know why you got grumpy." Sasuke rubbed the spot in which he was hit. Naruto couldn't help but to give a little giggle. Sasuke looked over at Naruto giggling which caused him to laugh to himself as well.

See, Sasuke had known Naruto since the 3rd grade. They started off a little rock at first he'd admit, in fact, they were enemies; but as the years passed they became closer and closer until they became each other's best friend. Throughout high school, they were practically joined at the hip. Nothing, NOTHING, could break them apart. Sure they had their little supremacist quarrels, but they ended within the day they started. Despite the Uchiha's 'I'm never wrong, you're dumb, na-na-na-na-boo-boo' personality; when they fought, he was more times than not, the one apologizing. He hated the thought of his, yes his, little kitsune being anything but loving towards him.

8th grade. That's when he believed it started. He was spending the night at his best friend's house, they had to share a twin sized bed, yet because of how big they were, felt more like a single.

_Naruto nudged at Sasuke's side with his elbow._

"_Ow, Dobe; What made you think that wouldn't hurt?"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok!" Sasuke turned over to face Naruto; eyes squinted._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Uhmm… how do I say this, uh… eheh."Naruto gently brushed Sasuke's fallen bang from his face. Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight on end, and he began to rub his legs together like a cricket._

"_It's really hot in here annddd…"_

"_and what?"_

"_I… Can I take my clothes off?" He said with a voice so cute Snow white herself would be jealous._

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_That's the thing…I DON'T WANT TO IF YOU WONT!" he blurted out._

"_Why?"_

"_I'll feel awkward! And I really want to get cooler, but I'm not gonna do it by myself." And with a sigh, Sasuke sat up._

"_Can you help me take my shirt off?"_

"_What?"_

"_My mom always takes mine off cause I always get it stuck on my head."_

"_Dobe, you're 13, when do you think you're gonna be able to change your own shirt?"_

"_I don't know! Is this gonna be lecture me hour, o are you going to undress me?" they both sat there quiet and blushing quite a bit._

"_You should stop talking." Sasuke said, turning Naruto's back towards himself. He slowly and carefully pulled up his shirt as he fought away his rising blush. When the shirt was off, Sasuke looked at Naruto's back and involuntarily traced along his vertebra, Naruto arched his back with a shiver._

"_Ahaha! Sasuke, stop! It tickles~!" Sasuke couldn't help but to smile. Naruto turned around and grabbed Sasuke's hands._

"_You're fingers… they're freezing!" Sasuke shrugged. Still holding his hands, Naruto placed both of them on the back of his neck._

"_ooooooh yea, that feels good." Naruto's face grew hazy, Sasuke's grew red. Letting go of Sasuke's hands, Naruto stood up from the bed and Took off the remainder of his clothes, Sasuke doing the same. He slid back underneath the sheet and faced his back towards Sasuke's. With a swift movement, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and entwined their fingers. Just the feel of Naruto's raw flesh against his own was enough to send Sasuke's mind into a psychedelic frenzy, and with that last thought, both boys fell asleep._

And since that day, Sasuke had always felt a romantic connection between the two. In fear Naruto didn't feel the same, he kept it to himself. 'It wasn't worth ruining their friendship.' He thought.

"This is bad! This is very bad!" Shizune, Magic kingdom's V.P said scurrying around the restaurant.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, speaking for the three of them.

"MINDY IS WHAT"S WRONG!" she yelled, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Whoa, slow down. Who's Mindy and why is she what's wrong?" Shika said trying his best to calm Shizune down. After about a minute of deep breathing, She was able to talk again like a normal human being.

"Mindy is the girl we hired to play Cinderella in the big Disney Princess show case."

"and.."

"She just called in sick!"

"Oh. Then just get a replacement."

"Do you know how hard that would be? By the time I found a suitable look alike, we'd have like, 5 minutes to get her ready!"

"Maybe we can help." Sasuke said poking his head around the blond sitting in front of him.

"Sure, find me someone who's pretty, short, short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a voice that would make Snow White herself jealous!" without even looking up, Sasuke gave Naruto a small push that caught him off guard, Sending Naruto tumbling to the floor.

"Found one." He said, still not looking up. Naruto lifted himself up and just as he was about to fling his head around, yell 'TEME!', and strangle him; Shizune grabbed him by the chin and began looking him up and down.

"hmm… you know, if you stuffed a bra and put you in it… YES! That's perfect! Naruto as your superior, I order you to come with me right away!" And with a wayward look, Naruto was compelled to follow.

When Naruto left the sight of the other 2 employees, Shika began to uncontrollably laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Naruto? IN A DRESS? HOW IS THAT NOT FUNNY?"

"Yeah, a little, I guess."

"You GUESS? Dude! That has to be, hands down, the funniest thing that's ever happened at this suck shack!"

"Heh…"

"Oh yeah, that's right. This must be your hell."

"How?" Sasuke looked up with a genuinely confused look.

"Well, you know how you like Naruto and whatever?"

"I… have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't but before in continue, let's be real, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto, realizing he left his jacket, ran back towards the booth.

"Before I tell you what I was going to tell you, tell me the truth. Do you or do you not feel romantically towards Naruto?" Naruto was just about to turn the corner to the section of booths in which they were sitting, when a certain voice stopped him mid-stride.

"Ok fine, yes. I do like Naruto a little more… a lot more, than 2 men are supposed to like each other. Happy?" Naruto was speechless. 'I don't need my jacket that badly…' he thought, and broke off in sprint towards the changing room.

"Yes, I am." Shika said with a self satisfied smile. "Now, what I was saying was as Cinderella, at the end of the showcase, the princesses kiss the prince charming actor dude. Cinderella is always at the top, so the whole park can see her, or him, I mean. It doesn't help that he's gonna be the only pair that has his face plastered on a huge bus-sized TV for the kiss." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"no…"

"Yes. And don't think I don't know about how every time in middle and high school anybody wrote him a love note, you'd find a way to get to it first and dispose of it."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." Shika said with a smile. "I also know that Naruto still hasn't had his 1st kiss yet, and he'll be starting 10th grade after this summer. And the only reason why he hasn't, is because you haven't let him… you want to be his first kiss, don't you." Sasuke gave a simple smile.

"You're too smart for anyone's good."

"Why, thank you. But what are you gonna do now?"

"What can I do?"

"I have an Idea for you, but you have to follow it down to the very last detail."

*0 . 0 . 0 . 0 . 0*

Naruto looked in the mirror. He grabbed the side of his giant fluffy blue dress and twirled in it.

'Wow, I make a really pretty girl… a little on the masculine side, sure, but besides that…" Shizune busted through the door.

"Naruto! You're on in… wow. You look great!"

"Thanks! What were you saying?"

"Huh?... oh! You're on in 10 minutes."

"K."

"I… also feel obliged to tell you that… at the end of the show case, you have to kiss another guy."

"SAS..! who?"

"Uhh…" she flipped through papers on a clip board.

"Some guy named Sai."

"Oh, alright." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"K, come on, we got to get you on the float!" Naruto followed Shizune, and wanted ever so badly to actually pay attention on doing the performance correctly, but he just couldn't seem to get Sasuke's words out of his head.

'Sasuke… loves me?' He thought, touching the back of his neck remembering the night he thought he practically threw himself at Sasuke and got let down without even an acknowledgement he was trying. His soft weary look turned into a harsh and angry one. 'Forget him! He had his chance, and Uzumaki Naruto waits for no one!' he thought balling a fist and furrowing a brow, feeling the need to punch something, he turned around, wrist to be caught by a tall and handsome man, somewhat resembling Sasuke.

"You must be Naruto. I'm Sai, you're prince charming." He said with a soft voice that almost made him melt.

"SHOW TIME!" Shizune yelled, driving the float from its holding place. They smiled and waved at all the vacationers as they passed. Then it came down to it, the judges table. The float stopped and music began to play, people in odd outfits dance on the street bellow as princes and princesses danced in perfect chorography on the giant cake looking float. And then.. Naruto began to sing, a dream is a wish your heart makes to be exact. Luckily for him, despite his age he hadn't hit puberty and no one could tell that Cinderella, was a, well Cinder-man-a. The crowd cheered so loud at the end of the song, that no one could hear the judges giving their scores. Naruto smiled at the crowd and bowed. Sai grabbed him at the waist and turned him towards him.

"Congratulations, they love you. And now, It's my turn to shine." He swiftly pulled Naruto underneath him; and just as he bowed down to kiss him, Sasuke swooped down on an oversized fake cake streamer dressed like Robin Hood, and kicked Sai half way across the cake. The crowd went silent.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said, hitting the cake consequence of his support system now head deep in fake icing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said running over of to him and took him into a giant embrace.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life. I refused to let you kiss people you know well, what makes you think I'll let you kiss someone you don't know in the slightest?"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke your-" He was cut off by Sasuke claiming his lips.

"What was that?" Naruto asked pushing him off.

"That was me telling you… Naruto I love you."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I thought you didn't feel the same and I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Sasuke… what kind of 13 year old can't take off their own shirt." Naruto said with a smile followed by another kiss. The crowd went wild. Sai got up, face covered on pink fluff, and marched over to Sasuke.

"Look here you, I-" and with a violent punch to the face, he fell over again.

"Come on. Let's go." Sasuke carried him bridal style down the cake and back to the restaurant.

*2 weeks later*

Sasuke took off his shirt and got under the sheet.

"Sasuke, can you take my shirt off?" Naruto asked in a voice so cute, Snow white herself would be jealous. With a smile, Sasuke faced him and said,

"What kind of 16 year old can't take off his shirt?"

A/N: woooo! That was beautiful! X3 review favorite and subscribe (and check out my other stories 2) bhyee! ^^


End file.
